1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device that uses a rotating wheel having an abrasive outer circumference that grinds down a person's fingernails.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many people need to be well groomed in their calling in order to provide a professional and hygienic appearance to their clients. Workers in the food industry, salespeople, and dental and medical workers, are all examples of professionals that need to employ and maintain proper grooming habits. Additionally, many people, such as those going on a date, or those going on a job interview, want to look good and neatly groomed in order to provide a good impression.
One aspect of overall good grooming is the need to keep fingernails neat and trimmed. No one wants a waiter with dirty fingernails delivering their steak dinner. To achieve neat and trimmed fingernails, many people employ either a small pair of trimming scissors or, more typically, a pair of fingernail clippers that clip the nails in order to keep the fingernails trim and clean. This simple ritual is performed countless times each day to keep fingernails trim and free of debris that can accumulate underneath untrimmed nails. However, the process is not without its problems. Many people need to let their fingernails grow to a certain length before trimming them because if trimming shorter nails is attempted, a painful cut below the desired cut line may be experienced. As anyone who has cut themselves in this fashion can attest, such a cut remains painful for an extended period of time. This problem is especially acute when attempting to trim the nails on the dominate hand using the non-dominant hand. As a result, many people must allow their nails to be worn somewhat long before being able to trim them properly and with minimal risk of pain.
Some people overcome such problems by having their nails manicured. A manicurist takes tender loving care of a person's fingernails and makes them look great. While highly effective for great looking nails, going to a manicurist is both expensive and time-consuming and is a luxury that is not practical for most.
As a result, devices have been proposed that allow a person to be able to trim his or her nails irrespective of how long the nails are. Such devices, which come in a wide variety of architectures and effectiveness levels, allow a person to keep nails trimmed on a more frequent basis than can be practically achieved using standard nail clippers or scissors. However, some such devices are unduly complex in design and construction making them unnecessarily expensive and cost-prohibitive for the average consumer. Other devices have the potential to cause injury to the user if the device is not used precisely as specified. To solve this particular problem, some devices operate at a speed that is too slow to be considered practical by many people. Still other devices rely on good manual dexterity for their proper use so that a user can experience the problem of properly trimming nails on the dominant hand while operating the device with the non-dominant hand.
What is needed is a nail trimming device that is of relatively simple design and construction so that it is not overly expensive so that the device is readily affordable for a large segment of the marketplace for such devices. The device must have safeguards in place in order to minimize the potential for injury. The device must operate at such a level so as to be considered sufficiently fast by a large segment of the users of such devices. The device should be sufficiently ambidextrous in operation so that a similar nail trim can be achieved on both hands of a user even if such a user has very skewed dominance in his or her hands' dexterity levels.